I'd like to paint a picture with a twist
by Tropical Sorceress
Summary: Hermione loves Ron but he's with someone else so she goes to the worst extreme. Please R/R. A bit of drama also. Half songfic.


  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.  
A/N: Please R/R. Thanks  
  
  
Since you've been gone, I been hanging around here lately,  
With my mind messed up.  
Jumped in my car,  
Tried to clear my mind,  
Didn't help me.  
I guess I'm all messed up now baby…  
Soon as I jumped into my ride.  
Those memories start to play.  
A song comes on the radio-  
And there you are baby once again…  
It's just another sad love song,  
Racking my brain like crazy  
Guess I'm all torn up  
Be it fast or slow  
It doesn't let go or shake me  
And it's all because I love you.  
  
She looked at him from across the room. He seemed so serene when he slept. He snored silently blowing a feather that had somehow snuck out of his pillow. Turning around to leave she looked at him for the last time and snuck out of his dormitory.  
  
Hermione crawled into an armchair and stared intensively into the fire. Every flame reminded her of Ron. His fiery hair, his blazing eyes. Sighing she tried to sleep but at no luck. She was in love and nothing could stop her to always think of Ron. The one thing that bugged her was Lavender. She was Ron's girlfriend and she would fight until she won.   
  
  
Everyone hears what you say,  
Friends listen to what you say,  
Best friends listen to what you don't say.  
  
  
Hermione sat down for breakfast scowling at Lavender as she played with Ron's hair. She knew she would never get the one she liked. Silently she forced food down her throat until she thought she would suffocate. But at least it stopped her from bursting into tears. Harry was unusually quiet today she realized. He seemed to be watching her in fascination and curiosity.   
  
In the classrooms she barely spoke. Her concentration was somewhere else and when they had charms she was the only one who couldn't turn a hedgehog into an ant and back again. When the bell went she ran into the library and sat down trying to push the pictures or Lavender and Ron out of her mind. She heard an artificial cough and slowly lifted her eyes to meet Harry's. He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes for a long time before speaking.   
  
"In love?"  
  
Hermione stuttered before answering.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Harry laughed and replied.  
  
"I can see. You don't have to say anything. I can see the look in your eyes. The way you look at Ron and the way you scowl at Lavender."  
  
She blushed looking down onto her shoes. Harry put an hand on her shoulder and said:  
  
"Look, whatever happens I'll always be here for you."  
  
Swiftly looking up she thanked him and left. Striding down the passageway she bumped into a person who didn't let her pass.   
  
"Soo, you like Ron too?"  
  
Looking up she meant Lavender's crude eyes. Not saying anything she continued to stare into them.   
  
"Listen to me, you stay away from Ron or it will be your neck." Pushing Hermione to the wall she pinched her skin hard until Hermione agreed with her.   
  
"Good, remember I'll be watching and waiting to pounce."   
  
At the same time Ron came into the passageway and looked at them.   
  
Lavender left go of Hermione and flew over to Ron.   
  
"She hit me, she screamed on me." Lavender lied. Ron looked at Hermione in anger as she shrank back and leaned against the wall.   
  
"You leave her alone you hear." He screamed pressing his hand against her throat. Mutely Hermione nodded only to be jerked away and thrown on the ground. She watched Lavender and Ron walking way hand in hand. Blinking back the tears from her eyes she hurried to her dormitory.  
  
I'd like to paint a picture,  
A picture with a twist,  
I'll paint it with a razor blade,  
I'll paint it on my wrist,  
And if I do it properly,  
A fountain shall appear,  
And in that stream of deep red blood,  
My pain shall disappear.  
  
  
She looked over the letter one more time then placed it in the envelope and sealed it. Sneaking into their dormitory for the last time Hermione placed the letter onto Ron's bedside table. She slid down to the floor and looked at him for the very last time. Then without a warning she took a knife out of her pocket. And stared at it. Picking herself up she walked out of the common room and into the toilets. Taking a deep breath she pushed the blade into her heart. Watching the blood leak from her she slumped into an everlasting sleep.  
  
  
  



End file.
